


War Room

by Kalloway



Category: Suikoden IV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lazlo checks out noises in the war room, as does Snowe.
Relationships: Lazlo/Snowe Vingerhut
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	War Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gardensgnome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardensgnome/gifts).



> December 4, 2008. "From a notebook... I can't figure out if this is from the prompt about Snowe being grateful or 'war room' or both. ^^;"

Lazlo ducked into the war room because he'd heard a crashing noise after the ship had lilted a bit hard to the left. They were in a stormy area, but Lazlo trusted the crew, so he wasn't terribly worried. Still, he couldn't help wanting to right anything that might have been upended.

He immediately saw the chair that had tipped and he grabbed it, setting it against the wall. Most everything in the room was strapped down aside from a handful of chairs... Lazlo walked slowly around and pushed all the other loose chairs against the wall, just in case. They probably wouldn't stay there, but...

He couldn't help thinking that they'd all gotten really used to life at sea. In fact, he was so lost in thought how everyone was doing that he almost missed the tell-tale sound of the door latching.

"Hi," Snowe said as Lazlo looked over at the door. "Stuff moving around in here?"

Lazlo nodded. "I'll ask if Tov has a way to secure these chairs when they aren't being used."

"I can go ask," Snowe said quickly. "You don't need to waste your time doing something like that."

"Snowe..."

"I... Tell me what to do," Snowe pleaded. "Assign me jobs, make me work harder than anyone else on this boat. Please..."

"Snowe... I'm just glad you're here," Lazlo admitted. "That's enough."

"But..." Snowe stepped forward and grabbed Lazlo's hands, ignoring Lazlo's rune entirely. Only after Lazlo looked nervously down did Snowe let go. Normally everyone stayed a bit away from his left hand, which was quite understandable.

"Sorry," Snowe muttered.

"Don't be," Lazlo quickly replied. "You can touch it - it won't hurt you."

Snowe nodded, then sighed. "I want to prove that I can be useful. Everyone here is so skilled and I'm... not."

"We're together," Lazlo said, squeezing Snowe's hands. "That's enough."

Snowe smiled at that and leaned forward to carefully and almost-chastely kiss Lazlo.

"Snowe..."

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," Snowe admitted.

"Oh?" Lazlo blushed - he'd already had to fend off propositions from half the army. But Snowe, well... "Was there anything else you wanted to do?"

Snowe took a turn to blush and Lazlo couldn't help but wonder if he'd said the wrong thing.

"Yes," Snowe replied before kissing Lazlo again. This time, Lazlo returned the kiss, quickly pushing his tongue into Snowe's mouth and making him moan. Lazlo let go of Snowe's hands and quickly Snowe slipped a hand up the back of Lazlo's shirt. In return, Lazlo reached for Snowe's tight, black pants.

"Ah! Lazlo!" Snowe broke the kiss and pressed against his childhood friend. Lazlo couldn't help but feel a bit guilty that yet again, he was a bit ahead of Snowe. But Snowe didn't seem too upset - not as he he kept exploring the warm skin of Lazlo's back.

They both had to remember to breathe.

Lazlo worked his right hand down into Snowe's pants, grasping Snowe's partial arousal and quickly stroking it to fullness. Clinging to one another tightly, Lazlo mumbled something about the floor and Snowe nodded against him and let himself be guided downward.

Once they were on the floor, Snowe was almost frantic to return the attention Lazlo was giving him. When the boat lilted again and made them grab for each other, he quickly undid Lazlo's shorts and pressed a hand inside.

Lazlo kissed Snowe, letting his friend match his motions to Lazlo's own. He knew Snowe was close from the faltering moans that Snowe was making and sped up just a bit to push Snowe into orgasm. Snowe seemed to want to hold on, breaking away from the kiss and burying his face against Lazlo's shoulder - he mumbled apologies, even as he finally came between Lazlo's fingers and the tight material of his pants.

Lazlo was not far behind - he tried to bite back a moan as Snowe coaxed him to bliss but failed, crying out as he came hard into Snowe's hand.

They both lay there for a moment, breathing heavily, until the boat shifted again and the chair that Lazlo had originally righted went skidding across the floor and tipped over.

With a chuckle, Lazlo untangled himself from Snowe and unsteadily got to his feet. He offered a hand - his left, since it was clean - to Snowe.

"Come on," he said, chuckling. "We should head to my room before someone comes to investigate all the noise."

"Lazlo?" Snowe smiled and took his hand. "Thank you."


End file.
